He's Too Perfect!
by Ash10101
Summary: What if someone new rolls into Camp Half-Blood, but they aren't anything related to the Greek Gods.The funny thing is that when the boy, Chase, comes, Mr. D takes a liking to him and so does everyone else. Full summery in story. No flames please! OOC
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp HalfBlood

_**Summery:**_

_**What if someone new rolls into Camp Half-Blood, but they aren't anything related to the Greek Gods. Chiron decides that it would be a good idea to foster the teen, and for the rest of the camp. The funny thing is, is that when the boy, Chase, comes Mr. D takes a liking to him as well as everyone else. Well, after a little while all the girls in camp swoon at him, except for Annabeth, whom refuses to even glimpse at the boy. What if this new guy, Chase is of a different race? A race that could which anger Zeus because of where the teen has came from. What if Chase was an… oops I can't blow it yet! Hahaha!**_

**Alrighty! Well, I had a super crazy idea of having something else coming to Camp Half-Blood, besides something of the Greek Gods. And at first this probably won't make any sense, but I hope I do okay. If anyone has any suggestions or constructive criticism ;) I love to hear it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO…. I wish I did :(**

No one's P.O.V.

Argus had pulled out of the camp borders, the van glistening in the sunlight of the early morning. A quick trip to the orphanage in downtown New York was definitely an eerie one; sinister things happening down the street. Houses were boarded up and only people sitting in the dusky alleys. However it was not his choice to drive to downtown New York. Chiron had sent him for some peculiar reason; to pick up a child, well teenager, named Chase Skyhawk. Argus had no clue what to do, for he had never seen this adolescent.

The house at the end was towering over everything on the lane. The wood making up the building was hanging off in some places and tearing itself apart; nails were sticking out and bulging. Some kids were loitering around the lawn, although it was not that beautiful to even be called a lawn. It looked like a cemetery. Argus shook with fright.

He slowly creaked open the door,then shut it soundlessly and silently walked to the misshapen door. The door screeched upon being opened and he stepped in. The metal desk on the left side of the dreary room was occupied by an old lady. Her glasses nearly hanging off her crooked nose. She was typing something on the computer as Argus walked over to the silver desk.

"I'm looking for a kid named Chase Skyhawk, is he here?" he whispered. The hallway just down to his right had 3 doors, with about 4 children looking out each one. The sad faces kept watching as the lady went to reply.

"Are you sent here from a Mr. Chiron Brunner?" She spoke. (OMG I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything else XD) He stared at her for a while, tension growing.

"Yes, I was sent to grab him." The staring eye contest still going. Of course Argus would win, could she not see all the eyes? Of course not, silly me.

"Chase!" She yelled. He finally looked away. Shuffling was coming from the 3rd door on the right. A blonde haired, blue eyed teenager came out. His black and white clothes giving off the impression that he spent all day trying to look neat. Argus scoffed off in his head that he and Aphrodite would be the best of friends. Chase's T-shirt clung to him perfectly on him as he walked down the hall. His shorts hanging just below his knees. The teen had to be at least 15 and 5 foot 10, well soaring Argus. His blonde, curly hair just hitting above his ears. Argus was puzzled at seeing this child without acne, no imperfections hit him at all. He was free of freckles, scratches, anything that you would see on a normal teen.

"This man is here to take you to your new home, go get your things and be back here quickly!" She stood up and went down the hall, hounding after him. The children had long since gone back into their room, doing Gods' know what.

Chase had come back out of the room with a blue duffel bag and followed Argus back to the silver van. The walk to the van was quiet, until they were settled back into the van. Argus was just driving down the road halfway back to camp when Chase shrieked.

"Should I know why you have eyes all over your body or is that not an appropriate story?" Chase shoved himself back as far back as he could put himself in the seat.

Argus did not reply. The rest of the trip was consisted of silence and the movement of Chase's body as he tried to avoid looking at Argus. However, it did not work so well. Once the van traveled out of society and into the wilderness, Chase calmed down. The drive took what seemed like forever until the van lurched to the right and strawberry fields were everywhere. Cabins were everywhere across the land and the car slowly drove to the big red house.

Two men, err a man and a horse-man, where playing some kind of game. Argus jumped out of the car and stauntered up to the barn building thing. Chase grabbed his bad and followed as suit. People all around the grounds stared and whispered to each other. A group of girls (Aphrodite girls) were smiling and fanning themselves down. He looked over at them and smiled. His shining white teeth shimmered in the sunlight and the girls squealed. He was walking up the steps to the red building when the horse-man spoke.

"Welcome, Chase, to Camp Half-Blood!"


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare's Forever

**A/N: Heyyy, so I have been getting reviews like 'Chase is being a Mary-Sue' and that 'he is being atrocious' which I can totally tell where you are coming from but he is only acting like that because obviously he has never seen someone with eyes all over their body. So, he is just doing what a normal person would do if they were in the same situation. Yes, Chase is acting preppy because he is, and when I finally reveal what he is to you guys, it will make sense. If you think you know what he is, tell me! Because I might possibly tell you if you are wrong or right. There will be an Annabeth/Chase (what I call Annachase ;)) relationship. Sorry, to Percabeth fans, because I'm one too. So, if anyone wants Percy to be angry and like attack Chase or something let me know because I can totally do that! I take suggestions so if you have any; my inbox is always there :) On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own PJO. **

Chase's P.O.V.

"Welcome, Chase, to Camp Half-Blood!" the horseman declared.

"Sweet name! Sounds bloodcurdling, so when does the party start?" To tell the truth, I was utterly thrilled. Sure eye-man and horseman scared the crap out of me but, hey! I'm out of the orphanage. I wonder what kinds of things happen here.

My thoughts were interrupted by the chubby guy behind the table playing some kind of card game.

"Listen kid, this is not one of those camps where parents send their kids to have fun and the whole time they're here they are smiling and playing games. Is that what you think this is?"

I knew this place was probably the exact opposite, but I hate to agree.

"Yep, I knew it! So where are the swimming games, because I am _hot!_" I grinned as I finished my sentence.

"No you heathen, this place is Hades on Earth." He mumbled as he finished.

Uh, I'm definitely not stupid, but did he just say Hades?

"Sir, did you just say Hades? Like the Greek god of the underworld? You know they don't exist right?" I thought I did until a pretty good job until the fat guy was right in from of me within a matter of 3 seconds. Haha he could move fast.

He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me up. "This place _is_ for the gods, well, the children of the Greek gods. I have no clue how you are able to see what you are seeing but I do not like it. The gods are very much alive and could fry you to pieces if they acknowledged you." His eyes fire as he was screaming. It was immediately a bad idea to look into his eyes, as I could not look away. What I seen was a very disturbing sight which I realized to never piss him off again.

Dying people on a battle field were screaming as fire consumed them. The shooting of gun as people were falling, being trampled by others as they fought. Enormous people arrived on the battle field. Like 12 feet tall, they all raised their hands out towards the fight. The man in the front with electric blue eyes, dark black hair, and a white toga that hung on one shoulder raised his hand to the sky and lightning came down from everywhere. People were screaming and begging for mercy. The man to his right with black hair and sea green/blue eyes had water filling the whole place. The water immediately turning red as it hit the ground; faster and faster it turned to a crimson red. The battlefield turning into a gory mess. Soon enough other anomalies were happening. Everything that once was, is now gone. Besides the bodies that remain, in a white light all that remains is the battlefield and fire that was consuming the Earth.

I was literally shaking. The man dropped me and climbed up the stairs. He beckoned me to follow him. Although, I could not move. Argus pushed me and I started up the stairs. Horseman now somehow in a wheelchair came up right next to me as I walked up to the table. It seemed like a mad idea to sit next to the plump mad who just gave me nightmares for the rest of my life, but I did it anyway.

"So, I figure the only reason why you were mad at me for saying the gods were myths would be that you are one." I tried not to look at him in the eyes in fear of more scenes.

"You would be correct; by the way what is your name?" He also didn't look at me as he spoke his share.

"Okay so you aren't Aphrodite, Hera, Hestia, or Athena, so I'll take that off my list…" I started choosing my words carefully as he seemed to tense at my choice of words.

Horseman/wheelchair man spoke to me next. "The man you would be speaking to is Mr. D, he is the camp councilor and you can call me Chiron. I teach the half-blood or demigods whether which way you want to call them."

"Mr. D? Dionysus? The god of wine, party, and drama?"

"Well, at least you are more cunning than Percy Jackson, I'll give you home." He almost seemed okay so I tried to push my look to see if I could get him to like me.

"Did you know that you are my favorite Greek god? Being the god of parties is very hard. You have such a hard job; no one understands how hard party planning is. Only you Mr. D know what kind of job it is." I was smirking hoping that he would buy it.

"You know what Chiron?" He looked from his cards to look at Chiron. I was praying that it wouldn't be to send me back to the orphanage. "This kid is alright, what did you say your name was?" I breathed a sigh of relief and replied. Hoping I could get away with more. Some kids where coming closer to the building, and Mr. D looked from me to at them, which caused them to run back to whatever they were doing.

"Oh, I'm Captain Awesome." I was waiting for another glare of death but instead he tilted his head back and laughed.

A pack of girls with mirrors walked by and Chiron called to one of them, and all of them stopped. "Silena, would you care to take Chase to breakfast?"

The group giggled, and she answered. "Sure Chiron!" She looked at me then winked. Today is going to be a great day. I grinned at the group.

"Captain Awesome," Dionysus look and me, "just leave your bag by the door." I smiled and left with the girls chatting and giggling all the way to the pavilion. 12 tables were decorated all around the space. People at almost every single table, I didn't know if there was some kind of arrangement but I just followed the girls to their table. I glanced around the room as I sat down, everyone was staring at my table and so was everyone at my table.

"Uh, hi?" I shied away as they all closed in. There was only 2 other guys at this table and everyone looked tip top and attractive (and I'm not gay but they all looked like that had worked on themselves for hours on end.)

Then the array of questions came at me.

Who are you? Are you a child of Aphrodite? You certainly don't look like one. Are you single? Where did you come from? How'd you get here? My mind was screaming under all the pressure. Then Dionysus spoke to the room.

"Yes there is a new kid here; I suspect that you guys will treat him like each other. And yada yada yada, and let the activities begin." Then he walked away and Chiron was motioning me to him.

I got up and the questions were still being shrieked at me. Before I got to (horse) Chiron (not wheelchair), a girl with blonde hair and steel grey eyes was standing next to him.

"Chase this is Annabeth Chase, she is going to be your first class, and she will take you around camp." Then he galloped away.

"Come on Blondie." She didn't seem very enthusiastic.

"That didn't make any sense your blonde too!" I yelled at her.

"Your first class is with me so hurry up!" And she ran off to some tree near the border of the camp.

**Reviews people! I'll be your best friend :)**


	3. Chapter 3 My Head Is Stuck In the Ground

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not writing for a few days -_- **__**I was going to update on Sunday but I was dragged along on a short notice vacation. So I apologize for that. Anyways, if you can guess what Chase is I will give you an excerpt of the epilogue that I might have ;) on with the story!**

No one's P.O.V.

The two adolescents trekked over the rolling hills and arrived to the giant pine tree which clung to the camp's border. Annabeth looked saddened as she was walking under the brush of the branches. Chase quickly ran to where she was, as he had been walking slowly to take in all of the scenery. The mountain, the lake, the whole scene of the camp was mesmerizing. As the boy was running to the pine tree, his hair clashed with the tree, leaving pinecones and those weird green leaf things sticking out.

"Come here, you look like a dork!" Annabeth laughed as she spoke this. He frowned down at her and plummeted down to the ground right next to her. He kept the frown the whole time the debris flew on his clothes and the fact that she had messed his hair up.

"So, I doubt that you know any Greek, so I'll start off with the alphabet-" she was interrupted as he declared, "I don't know about you," he gazed into her eyes, taking in her beauty, "but if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together." He smirked as he took in her shocked expression.

She regained her expression and retorted, "Really? Because I would put F and U together!" Now he was flabbergasted. "Now, back to the Greek, I repeat, Greek alphabet, the first letter is-"

"Alpha (Α,α), beta (Β,β), gamma (Γ,γ), delta (Δ,δ), epsilon (Ε,ε), zeta (Ζ,ζ), eta (Η,η), theta (Θ,θ), iota (Ι,ι), kappa (Κ,κ), lamda (Λ,λ), mu (Μ,μ), nu (Ν,ν), xi (Ξ,ξ), omicron (Ο,ο), pi (Π,π), rho (Ρ,ρ), sigma (Σ,σ), tau (Τ,τ), upsilon (Υ,υ), phi (Φ,φ), chi (Χ,χ), psi (Ψ,ψ), omega (Ω,ω). Yeah, yeah I already know it all! Would you like to know numbers 1-10? Because I can do that too!" he answered back, not exactly happy that she thought he was that stupid.

"Oh…. sorry," Annabeth actually felt remorse for not asking, "can you tell me what, 'which way to Athens?' is?"

"οποία τρόπο στην Αθήνα, are we done yet?" he tried not to sound like a jerk, but he didn't want to have to do something that he had already learned. He scooted to his left and stood up. "Hello," he knocked on the tree, "is anyone home?"

"Chase! Knock it off!" she shrieked and stood up.

"Why? It's not like anyone is in the tree, and apparently no squirrels live in the tree either." Chase was confused over the fact that she was yelling at him for knocking on a tree. It's not like the tree is going to come alive and knock on him, which might actually be kind of freaky, and cool, and weird, all at the same time. What's the worst that could happen? The squirrels that do live there throw acorns at his head? He thought that she might be slightly psychotic.

"This pine tree is called, 'Thaila's Pine Tree'. Thaila's last stand was up near the borders of camp, trying to fend of monsters so the other demigods could cross the border," she looked like she was about to cry, so she sat back down against the tree. Chase also fell back against the tree, "You see, Thaila was the daughter of Zeus, her and two other demigods were traveling across the land; for they had no home. A satyr named, Grover, went to go rescue the half-bloods, he was assigned to it. When he finally found the group they were hiding in a cave near the Atlantic ocean. They followed him back to Long Island. When they were arriving to camp, monsters were attacking from everywhere. All of them were just trying to fend off the monsters to get across the border were the creatures couldn't be. Thaila told the other to cross the border without her. The pine tree that we are sitting under is Thaila's grave. Zeus took sympathy upon her and turned her into this pine tree to protect the camp." By the time Annabeth finished the story, she was bawling her eyes out.

Chase's P.O.V.

I really wanted to comfort her because the story seemed to have caused her much distress. Should I hug her and tell her that everything will be okay? Every idea was running on a live wire through my mind. I didn't even realize that see was looking at me. I started to lean in close to her face, I think she was too. I was about to kiss her full on, when Percy came.

"Annabeth, Chiron wants you to take Chase around before the next class starts." He notified Annabeth.

She jumped up when Percy was repeating this and I fell face first in the ground. I was so close to her face and she got up, and I had nothing to grab.

"Okay, thanks Percy!" She smiled to him.

What I meant to say was help me, but it came out way differently. "Hermfff mahhh!" I couldn't even believe that the ground was this loose. My whole head was under the ground! The only thing I heard was Annabeth howling with laughter. By the time I was able to get my head out of the ground, which took my 5 minutes. She was on the ground crying.

"Hahaha, yeah thanks for the help!" I looked and her and rolled my eyes, hoping that she heard the sarcasm. I started running back to the cabins. There was a slight chill in the air, but it wasn't quite right. It was 95 degrees out and if there was any indication of wind being present, I would've known. I stopped halfway down the hill and looked around me; forests, mountains, water. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Hmm…

"Chase, I'm sorry, but that has hilarious! What were you trying to do? Kiss me?" she had a smiling playing on her lips. This didn't help me focus away from her. I was doing it again; staring at her. Her blonde hair just falling below her shoulders in a perfect ponytail. Her grey, cloudy eyes were staring at me intently. Her gorgeous face was starting to examine me mine.

"Come on, lover boy, I still have to show you around camp." And she started running down to the lake.

**Ashley loves reviews! They make my day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Oopies!

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO :( **

Chase's P.O.V

"Come on lover boy" Annabeth laughed in my face.

Then she ran off towards the cabins that were in a U- shape form. I picked up the pace and caught up with her shortly, gliding in the air. The first cabin was somewhat mystical; lightning was shooting down from all sides.

"This," she told me, "is Zeus's cabin. No one currently resides there and if anyone did, it would not be a good thing. The cabin to your left is Hera's, Zeus's wife and sister. No one has ever lived there and never will." She said matter-of-factly.

"Why is that o' smart one?" I smirked at her when I finished.

"Are you stupid? Hera is the goddess of marriage and married women, meaning that she is loyal to Zeus although Zeus isn't that loyal to her. As you can see," she points to the peacocks flying around the cabin, "Peacocks and cows, while there are no cows, are sacred to her and are her symbols." She raced off to the cabin to the right of Hera's. This cabin was a sea blue and had sea shells all around the walls.

"The cabins on the right are men and the left are women so we have to go back and forth, if you can't already tell this one is Poseidon's, and my man (;)) Percy's, cabin, well Percy lives here. Poseidon is the god of the seas and earthquakes." Rage flew into me as she strode back over to the cabins on the left. Annabeth is taken by Percy! I will tear him down! Wait these aren't natural thoughts, what is wrong with me!

"Chase! Come one, I don't have all day!" Annabeth bellowed at me, god maybe the cow was her symbol rather than Hera's because she looked like she _was_ about to have a cow!

I ambled across the space between the cabins to a flowery cabin. A girl with brown hair and green eyes walked out of the cabin as I was walking towards it. She blushed and ran off. Annabeth gawked at her in disbelief.

"You know, every girl here thinks you are the hottest guy alive." She rolled her eyes.

I grinned again, "That's because I am!"

"Well, I definitely do not see it!" I cringed at her last statement. Not so much that she just said I was ugly, but that she wasn't interested and didn't want me around. I tried not to show the pain of her words, but she seen the expression that I portrayed before I could hide it.

"Keep going." I whispered, barely audible to any ears but she walked away. I was tough on the exterior but on the inside screaming and crying. What she had said stirred the oldest and most heartbreakening memory.

Flashback

"_Chase," my mother murmured into my ear quietly, "wake up, child, we must go somewhere." She rose and stood by my father near the door. Both of their blonde hair becoming merged as they stood close to each other. Sky-blue eyes staring at me intently. My jammies hanging loose on my waist. She had put clothes at the end of my bed, along with a backpack. At 3am we were all awake and ready to leave the perfect city._

"_Momma, why do I have to leave?" I was addressing both of my parents more than just my mom._

"_The hierarchies want us to be able to do our jobs without having to be held back by a child," my father spoke. At the same time my mother spoke also, "it's not that we don't want you, any child of the hierarchy has to find their way in life by themselves. We have protested against them by our better judgment, but we have failed, my son. You must go out unto Earth and find yourself, if you do; you will be welcome back into the gates of the city."_

_Tears were sliding down my cheeks; my parents were saying that they did not want me? What did I do, I was only 5. I could not have done much. Could I? "But, I do not want to leave, I'll do whatever it takes to be honored by the hierarchy, please don't make me leave!" I whimpered at them as they pulled me along the cobblestone path towards the giant steel gates. The gates changed from silver to gold as the day changed from night to day. _

_My shoes wouldn't grip the stones, and they just kept pulling me. I swear that my parents weren't mad at me, for I thought I heard my mom snivel. _

_The gates opened to show a vast plain, wind just lightly brushing the grass. Deer were grazing upon the meadow with a lake just in sight. _

_My father grabbed me and put me over his shoulder, (no not like he was just holding me across his shoulder, but how you would hold a child) I started crying into his soft blue shirt. He would pat my on the back as he glided down towards the lowland. White feathers were fluttering behind him, and some were just floating in the air. _

_I don't remember much after that, but I fell asleep. The thing that I do remember after falling asleep was my parents telling me that I should always know that I am a child of the seraphs._

Normal Time

"Chase!" Annabeth shrieked in my ear. "Wake up?"

Apparently through my little daze I started like a chanting that consisted of, 'don't leave me, I'm sorry, I don't know what I did, Please come back'

"Hey, are you okay?" She looked genuinely sorry and scared for my well being. "What happened?"

"Yeah," I wiped the tears from my face; she sat down next to me where I was huddled in a ball, "have you ever had a secret that you could never tell anyone? If you spoke of it you would be hunted down and destroyed?"

She looked horrified. "Uh, I have had a secret that I couldn't tell anyone, but nothing that would extinguish my life. Why what is it? You can trust me." She started rubbing my back, which calmed me down a little.

"Do we have to look at every single cabin?" I really didn't want to look at anything more.

"No, just tell me what is wrong." I lifted my hands to my head and started pulling at my hair. This girl is going to drive me insane. No, insane would be fine. She's going to kill me!

"Not now, I don't know if I can trust you. I'm not saying you are devious, but... I don't know; it's all so confusing." I pulled my hands away from my face to see her appalled. She looked concerned, but didn't do much about it.

"You know, if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. I won't judge you." She replied smoothly and caring.

"Thanks..." I sighed. She smiled and pulled me up.

"Come on, Blondie, we have to go to archery." She grabbed my arm and lugged me towards an amphitheatre near the inlet of the ocean.

The amphitheatre was one of the biggest buildings I had seen in a while. Well, despite the fact that I had traveled the world since my parents left me in the middle of nowhere. It reminded me of the Roman coliseum. Duh!

The group of people inside of the structure were swiftly shooting arrows from their long arched, wooden bow; nailing the human dummies in fatal places.

"Welcome to archery!" A blonde kid that was directing the group walked over to me. "Hey new kid, I'm Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo, and your director for archery." He held out his hand to me and I stuck mine back out to shake it.

"I'm Chase." This guy seemed pretty cool.

"Chase, nice to meet you. Annabeth, take him over to the weapon area and find you and him a bow, then meet back over here to start class." He stated and walked back over to the group telling them that they were excused.

"You know, Chase, you and Lee could be identical twins. You look almost exactly the same!" She laughed as she walked to the storage shed that held the weapons.

"There are two things wrong with you theory." I smirked back. Two katanas were out in the open at the left side. I reached over to grab them and started twirling them around.

She grabbed something and a crate fell over. "What might that be?" She scoffed.

"One: I am not of Greek blood. And two: I am way sexier than him." Still grinning as I watched her pull out two long bows. She handed one to me along with a thing full of arrows.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "For as much as you are in love with yourself, I hardly believe that you have never stared at yourself in the mirror for long periods of time. I'm not sure you will ever need my help since you have such a big ego." She turned around and walked back towards Lee.

I followed after her, but by the time I reached her, she was already shooting the bow.

"Whatever happened to listening to Lee?" She kept shooting.

"Why not get some practice in before everyone else gets here?" She said as if it was the simplest thing ever. Which it kind of was but I'll never admit it. Especially to _her._

I grabbed an arrow from behind my back and put it on the quiver, put the arrow and string between my fingers, and pulled back. Annabeth and Lee watched as I shot where I was aiming, the heart. The arrow flew straight into the right side of the dummy. I looked over to Annabeth where she was starting to shoot out of rage. Missing where ever her arrow was pointing to.

"You know, you might do a little better if you slow down." I replied slyly.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed and stomped down to the very end.

Lee walked next to me and grinned. "She doesn't take losing well, let her cool off. Good job by the way." With that he walked back to the people that were coming in.

Every once in a while I would find Annabeth gawking at the shots I would make. By the time the class was over with she was boiling over with fury. I thought I heard a bow snap.

Next activity was swimming with the infamous Percy Jackson. Annabeth was way ahead of me in a bathing suit. Must I say that it looked absolutely gorgeous on her? A two piece that had vertical stripes running side by side, green and pink were going at each other one by one. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Percy raced to her and kissed her full on.

My black, white, and blue swimming trunks held loosely on my waist. I walked past them and whispered, "There are virgin eyes around here, and no one wants to see a make out moment." The two quickly sped apart and looked to see who their spectator was. By the time they tried to figure it out, I had already dived into the water.

Swimming was way too easy, I think that because no one else in the camp was a child of Poseidon that everyone was horrid in swimming. 'This is how you swim' yeah yeah no one is stupid. Everyone knows how to doggy paddle!

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. The only highlights were when in sword fighting I was fighting a chick named Clarisse, who was a child of Ares, she was really easy to take down, because any weapon she gave me was easy to work with. Anyway, she dove at me and I slid to the side and she smashed her face into the dirt and rocks. Her face was bloody and everything. The Aphrodite girls that didn't really feel like doing anything besides doing their make-up were watching the fight and whistled when I took of my shirt. Then two of the girls grabbed a bucket of water and dumped on me as I was walking to the entrance. I turned around and they screamed and ran as I chased after them.

By the time dinner came around, I was pretty much the king of the castle if you know what I'm saying. Everyone was walking with me and trying to talk to me, except Annabeth and Percy but you know, sometimes you have to make sacrifices. 'Come sit by me' or 'will you date me' was constantly whirling around my posse. Well the date me part didn't come from any guys…. I think.

But I wasn't really interested in sitting by any of them. Some blonde haired, grey eyed girl caught my attention and that is where I went.

"Go back to 'your people' I'm sure they miss you." She looked at me with anger.

I held my hands up, "I just wanted to have a friendly conversation," she again rolled her eyes. I could see Percy from across the room giving me the death glare. I really wanted to piss him off. "Is that too much to ask for?" I looked at her intently as she sighed and scooted over on the bench. I sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" She turned away from me.

"I told you I just wanna talk." I smiled at her.

"Yeah? Well I don't really want to talk."

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Chiron.

"Alright everyone get your food, and after that, announcements." He turned around and walked back over to Mr. D.

Annabeth got up along with the rest of her table to go to the food. I wasn't too hungry so I just waited behind. Ten minutes passed and I seen her throwing food into a fire. Doesn't she know that there are starving kids in Africa? She walked back to the table and seen the puzzled look on my face.

"What?" She demanded.

"You just threw away food." Duh!

"Oh, yeah, well we have to give half of our food to the gods. Well, more to our godly parent. They like the smell." That was the stupidest thing I had ever heard.

"Umm, okay."

Chiron came back and spoke, "As you all know, the Hunters' of Artemis will be coming sometime tomorrow, and that means a game of Capture the Flag. So tonight we will have a practice game to try and figure out a strategy to beat them." Cheering came from all around

"Hey," I whispered to Annabeth, "what is Capture the flag?"

She looked over to me and gave me a stupid look, then realization hit. "Oh, it's one of camp's practice games. Whenever the Hunters' of Artemis come we have an honorary game for them. We have never beaten them so we are doing a practice game to try and figure out how to beat them. I'll show you later." She turned back to Chiron.

"In 2 hours we will have a midnight game so be prepared." Cheering made another round around the room.

"So, Annabeth, who chooses the teams?" This camp was really starting to confuse me.

"It'll probably be Athena and Hermes; if you really want you can be a part of the Athena group. But don't bother me anymore." I was so excited that I didn't even realize what I did till I heard a table crash to the ground.

I kissed Annabeth!

**A/N: Mwahahaha! I'm evil! Yes I know I made the whole Annabeth x OC kind of fast but I couldn't help it! It made me excited. If you like the chapters this long let me know. Just know that it'll take me longer to do because I don't like writing really long things. I took peoples advice and now doing A/N's at the end. And actually reading through them after I'm done. Happy belated 4****th**** of July. Oh I have two polls up on my profile and I really need them to be picked soon because they pertain to the next two chapters. The first one is if Percy and Chase should fight over my mistake that I just made ;) and the second is if Thaila should be alive for the Capture the Flag. Because this story takes place anytime after the Lightning Thief. I put two little hints somewhere in the chapter as to what Chase could be. So my offer is still up on if you figure out what he is I might give you an excerpt of a possible epilogue. Thankies! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fights and Hunters

**Alrighty so someone figured out what Chase is. Sorry! But if anyone else wants to guess that's cool. But for anyone else who just don't feel like guessing, that is fine too. It'll be revealed soon. So, no one told me if they wanted Chase and Percy to fight or if Chiron would break it up. So I chose the latter. So there will be a fight :D On with the story! Anyways I think I might try third person point of view so this will be in third person.**

The Poseidon table went crashing down as a furious Percy Jackson marched over to where the slightly cowering Chase stands next to Annabeth. In a flash, Percy had Chase choking in mid-air. He had Chase by the collar of his shirt.

"Never, and I mean never kiss my girlfriend!" He nearly spit in Chase's face.

"No offense man, but I think she liked it." He choked on his words. Percy threw him to the ground and stood over him.

"Percy, get off of him!" Chiron demanded.

"No, Chiron, he's right. I did kiss her, but I sure will put up a fight." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some kind of white feather and chanted a few words at it. In an instant, two cross blades grew from the small feather. He swung one at Percy's face. A cut expanded acroos his face; starting from the left side of his forehead to the right side of his jaw.

"You bastard!" He grabbed a hold of his face and fell to his side. Chase rose and grabbed Percy from the bottom of his sea blue shirt and from his hair and threw him into the buffet. His shirt tore as he was thrown across the room, leaving pieces of cloth in Chase's hands. (**I don't know if it's a buffet where the food is but I like to think of it as that)** The tables broke on impact leaving a broken armed Percy. Shards of glass were imbedded all over Percy as he rose and ran towards Chase. Now he was fighting out of rage. Percy seized Riptide out his pocket and clicked it. Chase went into a battle stance, and then they sprinted towards each other, only to be stopped by a terrified Annabeth. She sat in between both of them. As they neared she started crying. Both boys stared off in horror as they took in the sight.

Then, she ran. Percy attempted to grab her arm, but instead she slapped him and went to her cabin. Then, he glared at Chase as he spoke, "This is all your fault!" And he chased after Annabeth.

Chase turned around at the rubble that remained after the quick battle. A conch or hunting horn was blown off towards the north as a group of young preteen girls arrived at the camp border. Chiron raced to go meet up with the pack. When he arrived he had a fast conversation with the head girl, well actually two of the girls. The first one had midnight black hair and silver eyes, and the other had coal black hair with electric blue eyes. The second girl ran up to the pavilion in search of her friends, instead running into Chase and knocking him over.

"Hey, we just met. I'm not objecting but, don't you think it's a little too soon to make-out?" He grinned as she got up off of him.

"Eww! Gross, I wouldn't make-out with you! Where is Percy and Annabeth?" She seemed really anxious.

"You're in denial. I don't know, I just fought with Percy and Annabeth ran. By the way what's your name?"

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you!" She started walking towards the cabins and Chase grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground.

"Fine! It's Thalia, now let me go!" She squealed.

"Take me with you!" He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh gods, fine come on." And then Thalia took off towards the U-shaped cabins.

**I'm sorry. I didn't really want to write anymore and I wanted the drama to be in the next chapter. So next chapter I'll make super dooper long! Wanna review? :) It makes me happy! And I'm having a bad day :( **


End file.
